La novata
by Harumi Watanabe
Summary: En esta historia, no hay un Thomas, ni un Chuk, esto paso mucho antes de que ellos llegaran. Una chica llega al área y pone en cierto descontrol a Minho, Newt y Gally... Alby solo es indiferente. ¿Los tres chicos perderán la amistad que tienen? Primer fic que hago, espero les guste uwur
1. Chapter 1

Desperté en una jaula, en medio de la oscuridad, parecía estar subiendo a gran velocidad, tenía miedo, quería gritar pero no pude, simplemente mi voz no salía. A mi alrededor había algunos tambos y cajas con lo que parecía ropa y algunas cuerdas. Me quede sentada con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas, esperando que es jaula se estrellara o bien llegara a algún lugar, no tenía noción del tiempo pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había despertado y esa cosa en la que estaba seguía subiendo.

-Tranquilízate, vamos tran…- Me detuve en seco y levante la mirada viendo al vacío, no sabía cómo me llamaba, ni siquiera sabía quién era… nada.

La jaula de detuvo con un gran golpe, por unos momentos creí que se desplomaría pero no, esta se mantuvo. La luz me cegó y es que… mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Había muchas voces, cuando abrieron la jaula había muchos murmullos y gritos, pero de pronto callaron, todo se quedó en silencio.

-¿T-te encuentras bien?...- Una de las personas que estaba fuera salto dentro de la jaula, eso me sobresalto y retrocedí hasta topar con la pared de metal. Era un chico un poco más alto que yo, rubio y con el cabello un poco largo… su expresión parecía preocupada, pero aun así no me daba confianza.

-Aléjate…- No pude decir nada más, comencé a sentirme nerviosa, el cada vez se acercaba un poco más, tenía miedo y yo no podía hacer nada.

-Mi nombre es Newt… no, no te hare daño ven, vamos a salir.- Extendió su mano hacia mi esperando que yo la tomara.

Dude mucho en tomar su mano, pero al final cedi y me acerco a una de las orillas donde había otro chico esperando para sacarme, tenía unas cejas… raras, su cara daba miedo, parecía estar enojado siempre. Me sao de la jaula y como pude vi a mi alrededor, había grandes muros alrededor del… el patio, en estos muros había unos pasillos o eso parecían, -apenas tenga una oportunidad saldré corriendo por uno de esos-, pensaba mientras seguía viendo los grandes muros de color grisáceo.

Escuchaba las voces de las demás personas, uso chiflaban, otros decían wow y los chicos que me sacaron les gritaban que no se acercaran mucho, estaban ocupados callando a los demás, en ese momento comencé a correr hacia el gran pasillo.

-No no no no ¡Vuelve acá!- Fue lo último que pude escuchar de amm Newt antes de entrar en el pasillo, seguí corriendo daño vueltas en las esquinas, sin saber exactamente a donde iba.

*Mientras tanto en el área**

-Gally te dije que la cuidaras, ahora esta aghh.-Newt estaba notablemente molesto, al igual que Gally.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?, ¿Porque no la cuidaste tú?- Se acercó de forma amenazante a Newt, era un poco. Solo un poco más alto que él.

-No me intimidas Gally.- Lo ignoro y volvió a mirar al pasillo del laberinto.

\- No lleva ni diez minutos aquí y ya está muerta… espero que uno de los corredores la encuentre, ¡Ahora, todos vuelvan a sus tareas!, tú también Gally.- El chico gruño y enojado se fue a su labor de constructor, los demás chicos obedecieron y Newt se quedó en ese lugar unos minutos más, su mirada notaba preocupación. Se retiró en busca de Alby.

**En el laberinto**

Llevaba ya una media hora corriendo, o eso creía ella, la verdad no lo sabía pero ya no podía caminar más, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?, pero, lo más importante era por qué no sabía su nombre, se sentó, recargada en uno de los muros, usando como amortigüe las lianas que de este colgaban, se quedó ahí un buen rato, incluso se durmió.

Al despertar vio a un chico de… origen asiático frente a ella, el chico la miraba sorprendido, esta, al darse cuenta se levantó de golpe y corrió al primer lugar donde pudo, no corrió mucho, pues, sus pies le fallaron y cayó al suelo dándose un golpe en el mentón y torciendo su tobillo.

-Creí que las chicas eran más listas…- El hico dijo con tono de burla y se acercó a ella, se paró frente y se puso en cuclillas.- ¿Llegaste en la caja?, ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?- El chico sonaba frio y distante.

-N-no, no recuerdo nada…-Se levantó como pudo y se detuvo en uno de los muros para no caer otra vez, su tobillo le dolía no podía pisar muy bien.

El chico se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó a ella, paso su mano por la espalda de la chica y tomo su cintura, tomo su otra mano y la paso por arriba de su hombro.

-Vámonos, se hace tarde y no querrás estar aquí cuando anochezca.- La chica se aferró a su hombro, cedió a caminar con él, paso a paso, brinquito a brinquito.- Mi nombre es Minho, pronto recordaras el tuyo.-

-¿Qué es este lugar y porque estoy aquí?-Se aferraba cada vez un poco más a él, tenía miedo carece, y es que su pie no podía pisar bien todavía.

-Alby te explicara un poco mejor cuando lleguemos…hay que darnos prisa, y así nunca llegaremos.- Dicho esto recargo a la chica en un muro, le dio la espalda y se inclinó un poco.- Sube, será más fácil llevarte así.-La chica subió y Minho emitió un gemido.- Eres un poco pesada, pero nada que no pueda cargar.-

Minho comenzó a correr por los pasillos, no podía correr mucho con ella en su espalda pero lograron llegar al área antes que las puertas cerraran.

Al llegar al área los únicos que estaban esperando era Alby, Newt y Gally, Newt mostraba preocupación y los otros dos cierto enojo. Al verles entrar el primero en reaccionar fue Newt, quien se acercó a ellos.

-Genial, la encontraste…- Al tiempo Alby y Gally se acercaron quedaron detrás de Newt.-

-¿Qué le paso?- Alby se acercó a la chica que todavía estaba en la espalda de Minho y la tomo suavemente del mentón, aun así ella sintió dolor y emitió un gruñido.- Tu mentón esta rojo.-

-Trato de correr pero tropezó y se golpeó, también se lastimo el tobillo.- Minho se apresuró a contestar.

-Llévala con los doc, Newt… acompáñalos, Gally vamos.- Gally solo miro con fastidio a la chica y siguió a Alby sin decir una palabra. La chica se notaba claramente nerviosa.

-Tranquila, él es así con todos, su nombre es Alby y es él pone orden en este lugar- Newt le dio una pequeña sonrisa pero ella solo bajo la mirada.- vamos…-

Caminaron hasta donde los doc estaban y Minho la dejossobre una cama para los enfermos, los doc estaban con los constructores así que no tardarían en llegar. Minho salió diciendo que iría buscar algo de comer y Newt se quedó con ella, solo por si algún shank iba de curioso.

-Tienes suerte de que él te encontrara, no debiste correr.- Newt estaba sentado frente a ella con los codos apoyados en sus piernas, le causaba cierta intriga, no dejaba de mirarla.

-No recuerdo mi nombre… ¿A ustedes también les paso así o solo es con las mujeres?- Miraba constantemente el piso, pocas veces miraba a Newt.

-Bueno…- Newt no sabía que contestarle, su voz no salía, ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que es la única chica en ese lugar?

\- A todos nos pasó cuando llegamos aquí, todos venimos al igual que tú de la caja, eso pasa cada mes… alguien nuevo sube y con el provisiones, ropa y otras cosas, pero…- Newt bajo l mirada apenado y se rasco la nuca.

-Pero.- La chica levanto la cabeza y lo miro.

-Eres la primera chica en llegar… todos los demás somos hombres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí el segundo cap. :3**

 **Quiero pedir una disculpa por el primer capítulo, pues tuve "pequeñas" faltas de ortografía y que en algunas partes me comí letras uwu la verdad es que el teclado de mi computadora estaba un poco mal, pero ya está bien :3 (creo) XD**

 **Aprovecho para decir que pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo de "La chica de invierno" de Shaman King, y también que he subido una nueva historia ;)**

 **Por favor díganme sus opiniones, lo que les gusta, lo que no y más :3**

 **Sin más… El segundo capítulo.**

-Eres la primera chica en llegar… todos los demás somos hombres.

-¿La… primera en llegar?, ¿Por qué me enviarían a un lugar donde solo hay hombres?-

La chica miraba a Newt como si tuviera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, el estar con puros hombres no le causaba miedo o nervios, es como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a eso.

-No lo sé… tal vez ya no enviaran más chicos, tal vez desde ahora solo serán chicas para procrear con ellas.- Newt había tratado de bromear con esto, casi como lo hace Minho con otras cosas, pero por el tono en su voz no le había salido como en su mente.

-¿Procrear?...-

-Lo lamento, al único al que le salen bien estas bromas es a Minho-

Antes de que ella contestara entraron dos chicos por la puerta, uno moreno como Alby pero más bajo y flaco, con el un chico blanco de cabello castaño y ondulado.

-Newt ya venimos… wow ¡hola!- El chico moreno saludo a Newt con un movimiento de cabeza y a la chica se le acerco tomando su mano y agitándola un poco.- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso escurridiza?

-¿Escurridiza?-

-Te dicen así porque escapaste de nosotros y no pudimos detenerte, cuando recuerdes tu nombre dejarán de llamarte "escurridiza"- Newt le miraba mientras se reía, recordaba que la había descuidado junto con Galy.

-Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-Me… me caí en amm en…

-Tropezó dentro del laberinto, su mentón y su tobillo, Minho la encontró y la trajo en su espalda.- Contestó Newt por ella.

-Wow, ¿Minho te cargo en su espalda hasta aquí?- Le pregunto el chico de cabello ondulado y ella asintió- Eso es nuevo, Minho siendo así de amable con alguien el primer día.

-Basta ya, revísenla para llevarla a la finca.

-Entendido señor-

Bromeo uno de los chicos y comenzaron por revisar su tobillo.

En otro lugar, cerca del matadero

-Alby, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Galy se notaba molesto.

-No hay nada que hacer Galy, ¿Entiendes?, por favor ya deja de fastidiarme.

-Ella rompió la regla más importante y no la vas a castigar por eso, ¿Qué quieres que entienda?

-Escucha, ella no lo hizo por desobedecer, lo hizo por miedo, ¿Entiendes?, no puedo castigarla por eso, ¿Qué les he dicho acerca del miedo Galy?- Galy bufo y miro a otro lado con mero fastidio- ¿Los constructores ya sacaron las provisiones?

-Están en eso…-

-Entonces ve y ayúdalos.- Galy le miro con enojo, no esperaba que le diera ordenes ahora.- ¡Ya!

Galy pateo una tablilla cerca de él y se dio la vuelta para ir a la caja.

-Galy, espera…- El chico miro al moreno- Busca una hamaca y átala de Newt.- Y no me respondas shank, anda.

Alby le dio la espalda y camino a la finca, Galy solo le miro con enojo y renegando de él, hizo lo que le pidió.

Con los doc

-Ya está mujercita, dejara de doler pronto y con esto creo que podrás pisar bien pero cojearas un poco los siguientes días.

Le habían puesto una venda en el tobillo con algunas hiervas que (por lo ya probado antes) bajaban la inflamación de los golpes, también pusieron un poco de esta en su mentón.

-Muchas gracias- La chica sonrió y acto seguido se levantó poco a poco, se tambaleo así que Newt tuvo que ayudarla.

-Deberás quedarte aquí esta noche, para que reposes.-

-¿Me quedare sola?

-No, vendrá alg…-

Un estruendo sonó fuera del pequeño cuarto, la chica se estremeció un poco mientras Newt la detenía.

-Tranquila esas son las puertas cerrándose, es por donde saliste esta tarde.

-Y las puertas cerrándose significan que es hora de la cena, te vemos en el comedor Newt.

Los chicos salieron del cuarto dejando a Newt y a la chica solos.

-Iré por algo de comida para ti, por favor no te muevas de aquí-

Newt la sentó en la cama y salió dirigido a la cocina, ella se quedó sentada mirando la puerta en silencio.

Pronto una punzada de dolor en su cabeza le hizo caer de espaldas en la cama mientras tomaba con fuerza las cienes, dentro de su mente veía pequeños destellos celestes pasando rápidamente frente a ella. Veía un túnel oscuro y ancho de donde salía una voz grosa y apagada llamándola, la voz repetía una y otra vez Haven, quería creer que ese era su nombre pero, ¿Ese era un nombre?, conforme la voz se hacía más y más fuerte el dolor se intensificaba, un grito salió de su boca.

En la cocina

Newt le había pedido un plato con comida para la chica a Sartén, este le dio un plato con arroz y pedazos de carne mal cortada.

-Debes afilar tus cuchillos, solo mira esto.- Newt levanto un poco el plato mostrándole la carne.

-Oye chico hazlo tu entonces.-Newt bufo un poco y comenzó a caminar de regreso, pero antes Minho le detuvo.

-Hey Newt… ¿Cómo sigue?- Hizo un gesto refiriéndose a la chica.

-Está mejor, ya le vendaron el tobillo y le…- El grito les tomó por sorpresa, Minho y Newt se miraron, los demás habitantes también se callaron y voltearon su vista a done estaba la chica.

Minho se adelantó y corrió a donde ella, Newt dejo el plato en una de las mesas y se ocupó de que nadie más fuera detrás de Minho.

-Larchos continúen con su cena, nosotros nos encargamos.- Alby sonó duro, los chicos obedecieron al moreno sin dejar de cuchichear entre ellos, Newt le miro y Alby asintió, pronto los dos se encontraban corriendo al cuarto de enfermos.

Es un poco corto lo se uwu

DreamerAndRunner ya me estaré pasando por el tuyo cx en lo personal soy más de Teresa que Brenda uwur

En fin ;u; dejen sus comentarios 3


End file.
